


Friends?

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Give Adrien Agreste Friends, He needs them, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Light Angst, Short & Sweet, and wants to actually be friends with him, i guess, marinette is nervous, she's grown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-01-17 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Marinette decides to confess to Adrien, but not in the way you expect.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> UwU I love them

Marinette and Adrien wave goodbye to their friends at the enterance of the school, leaving with promises of meeting up or talk over the weekend, like all the other students filtering out of the building, eager to start their weekend. Leaving Marinette and Adrien as some of the few remaining pupils.

Adrien waits patiently for his driver, who has yet to arrive, probably stuck in traffic or something with Marinette standing next to him who hasn't decided to walk home yet.

She steals a glance at him before staring down at her feet. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for what she's just decided to do.

"Hey, uh," her eyes flicker around to look at multiple things, still trained on the ground.

"Hmm?"

He turns to look at her, a kind expression on his face. She's got his full and undividing attention. His faint smile is inviting and gives Marinette the ability to muster up some courage.

Marinette quickly glances at his face before turning her gaze downwards at her hands fiddeling with the hem of her shirt.

"I have to tell you something," She tells him.

"Okay," He says. "Go ahead."

It's now or never, she thinks as she tries to descreetlywhipe the swear of her hands on her jeans.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, actually, but I've been too nervous," She explains, chuckling nervously. "Because I think you're pretty neat and-and cool and I kinda like you. Like-like kinda really like you, actually."

Adrien is quiet. Mouth slightly agape in the shape of an 'O' as Marinette keeps on rambling with no real end to it in sight.

"A-and I have for quite some time now. Since you gave me that umbrella-- It's still in my room, actually. If you want it back. --and for the longest time I've been idolizing you and it was so hard to-to be brave enough to tell you, but I think I've gotten over it now-- at least a little bit --because it-it wasn't good and probably not a healthy attitude to have towards you either because at the end of the day, you're still a person, y'know."

She trails off at the end, feeling like she's said what needs to be said, but the worst isn't over yet. She can still get rejected, but at least she did it. Alya would be proud. She's sure Tikki is too.

"Marinette--" She looks up, into his eyes. "--thank you for telling me. It means a lot," He says, smiling sweetly at her. He looks down for a moment. "I think I might like you too, a bit."

Marinette's jaw practically drops as she looks at him with utter disbelief as his cheeks flush bright pink.

"Wait, really?"

Adrien nods sheepishly. "Yeah," He says, then frowns. "But I feel like we don't really know eachother that well."

Marinette frowns, confused and a little sad.

"And I'd really like to, before we were to enter some kind of releationship, if you know what I mean."

"I guess," Marinette replies. 

Adrien smiles. "Good. Because I'd like to be your friend. A good friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to know you first, Marinette. If you don't mind."

"Oh," Marinette says. "Uh, sure. I don't mind. I... I'd like that too."

Adrien grins. 

"Great. So what do you say about hanging out this weekend some time?" He asks. "We could play video games or something?"

"I'd like that very much," Marinette pauses for a moment. "friend."

Adrien smiles, impossibly bright then. And it makes it all worth it then. Sure she's a bit sad, but there's hope. She finally said it. And Adrien likes her too. They just need some more time. 

They can still get married in the future. And have kids and all the stuff she's been daydreaming about. Just not right now. And that's okay.

They're both startled by honking and Adrien looks at her apologetically. "That's my driver. I have to go."

"I'll, uh, see you around then?"

"Definitley."

He waves at her as he walks towards the car. Marinette waves back at him, smiling widely before running to her home just around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
